Report 1399
Report #1399 Skillset: Necromancy Skill: Lichdom Org: Ur'Guard Status: Completed Nov 2015 Furies' Decision: Sol. 1 Problem: With the changes to stats and buffs, Lichdom took a pretty heavy knock in losing its +2/+2 str/int in exchange for a minor dmp to Excorable(Which next to no one but Magnagoran's use anyway) and a steep -2/-8 divinus malus, which frankly hurts and doesn't do much to counteract the lackluster perks to being a Lich now. This report seeks to balance out the pros and cons of Lichdom a bit better. 0 R: 0 Solution #1: Keep the divinus malus as is, but give Lich the benefits of the +2 str/+2 intelligence that are under the new system of buffs/resistances. Meaning that +2 str would become +2 universal buff and the +2 Int would become +2 EQ recovery. This would compensate for the strong malus Liches get while keeping the changes perfectly in line with the overhaul conversion. 0 R: 0 Solution #2: Keep the malus as is. However, give Liches a Level 2 Bal/Eq regen at night. 0 R: 0 Solution #3: Remove the -2/-8 divinus malus. With the loss of the +2 stat bonuses, this would at least let Lich break even after stat removal. Player Comments: ---on 10/31 @ 18:36 writes: With a Divinus Tattoo, Attunement, Kirigami, Spike, Blackcrypt, and Devout Shield the highest Divinus resistance will get is a 5. Which is dependant upon two Constructs and Cult membership. ---on 10/31 @ 18:44 writes: *Appended: As a Knight it's a 5 I shoud say, would have to check with other guilds to judge resistances but I think given the fact that 6 supplemental defences still only manage a 5 speaks for itself. ---on 10/31 @ 19:23 writes: You're missing a few sources of resistances. Notably Ambermalt and truefavours. Would Solution 1 and 2 include a malus during the day (for not Archliches)? ---on 10/31 @ 22:50 writes: Well, the point is to show the long list of resistance defences that pretty much take care of any malus anyone else would face(Which, I'm almost sure Liches are the only people singled out with a -2/-8 malus.) and still only make about the halfway mark. Truefavors aren't the easiest thing to come by for everyone anyway. ---on 10/31 @ 22:58 writes: Also yes, the daytime malus was -1/-1 str/int. So would be no problem with that being back the way it was as well. ---on 11/1 @ 00:59 writes: Solution 2 sounds good (with the malus during the day), and is probably more universally useful (Warriors not doing a lot of damage, generally). Also symmetry. ---on 11/1 @ 01:08 writes: I could support either Sol 1 or 2, as long as you also leave in the -1/-1 buff/eq or -1/-1 bal/eq malus respectively during the day that the stat buff used to be paired with. Also - from memory, was the dmp to excor not also matched with some weird lich only eyebeamstareofdeath attack? Cosmic enchantment would also be the freely available source missing from the list. ---on 11/1 @ 02:12 writes: I counted Nimbus as a given already. Anyway, just to remind folks: Archlich doesn't get any of the daytime malus. The purpose of being Archlich was to remove the malus and the flip flop of day/night effects. I'm not seeking to mess with that, meaning with the proposed changes Archlich would be unaffected by any malus in the daytime while normal Liches(Those people without Necromancy) would be under the effect of a malus. ---on 11/1 @ 02:30 writes: Solution 1 with the -1/-1 str/int (now -1 universal, -1 EQ recovery) for non- archlich liches seems like the best option to even out the playing field a bit while still sticking to the general concept of lichdom. ---on 11/7 @ 19:13 writes: 1 is fine ---on 11/10 @ 15:05 writes: Solution 1 would be fine ---on 11/12 @ 04:44 writes: Solution 3 is probably for the best. Solution 1 could be interesting but I (personally) would always be reluctant about giving anyone +Eq recovery, just a personal statement coming from the Mugwump Hexen. Solution 3 is the best because even as a Cacophony, the only reason I was ever a Lich was to use the Black Crypt Construct, that gives slightly extra DMP (I think it was 5 DMP previously) but more importantly, giving the Caco the ability to contagion. That was the only reason why. If I were a Geomancer or Ninjakari, I would never be a Lich (unless forced too because I died on a bubble for a domoth).